nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji
Kenji is a character that appears in Need for Speed: Carbon. Kenij is featured as the boss of Bushido, a Tuner car crew based in Downtown Palmont. 'Background' Kenji participated in a race against the player and all other main crew bosses in Palmont, which was later ambushed by the Palmont Police Department. Everyone except for the player got arrested. ''Need for Speed: Carbon Kenji appears in two short cutscenes after the player completes a race event within Downtown and after taking over two territories within that area. Kenji challenges the player to a series of Boss Race events, once all territories of Downtown are taken over. After taking over all mid-game territories, he reappears as a member of Darius' Stacked Deck crew that is "motivated" to take down the player. He can be encountered in the North Broadway circuit and Journeyman's Bane canyon duel events. The player must race against Kenji, as well as Angie and Wolf in two race events before challenging Darius. Vehicles Kenji drives a Mazda RX-7 that can be obtained by the player through a pink slip marker from his Boss Bonus Cards. He drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition upon joining Stacked Deck that cannot be obtained by the player. NFSCMazdaRX7Kenji.jpg|Mazda RX-7 (Bushido) Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionKenji.jpg|Mitsubishi Lancer Evo (Stacked Deck) NFSCDemoKenjiRear.jpg|Mazda RX-7 (Demo) Quotes *"Didn't expect you to show your face again."'' *''"I heard you were back in town. Now I wanna hear you're gone!" *"I don't know what is more pathetic. Your crew, or your car."'' *''"You remember me, right? I don't think you do. If you did, then we wouldn't be sitting here right now."'' *"It's your last chance to face reality, and back off!" *''"No way, punk."'' Trivia *Kenji appears in the introduction film of Need for Speed: Carbon. *A shortened version of "Fighting In Built Up Areas" by Ladytron is played during Kenji's introduction video. *Kenji drifts his car in any cutscene where he meets the player in a bid to show off the potential of Tuner cars. *In the demo release of Need for Speed: Carbon, Kenji is featured as the leader of the Scorpions crew, which was renamed to Scorpios in the final release. Despite that, his car still has a Bushido livery in both game builds. *In the demo release of Need for Speed: Carbon, and during several cutscenes of the final release, Kenji's car model is wrongly depicted due to the game applying the car's stock body and its aftermarket body kit simultaneously. *In some promotional trailers, Kenji can be seen driving a custom yellow Ford Mustang GT.Video: Electronic Arts (2007) Need for Speed CARBON- Crew Blockers. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSxrQrdyi4c *Kenji is listed as one of the competitors in the Fortune Valley Speedcross Series included in the Speedcross Story Bundle for Need for Speed: Payback. Media Gallery NFSC KenjiGameIntro.jpg|Kenji in the Game Intro NFSC KenjiFlashbackRace.jpg|Prepared to Race (Flashback Race) NFSC KenjiFlashbackRaceArrested.jpg|Arrested by the PPD (Flashback Race) NFSC KenjiCrew.jpg|Kenji and his Crew NFSC KenjiDefeated.jpg|Defeated by the Player NFSC KenjiInGame.jpg|In-game Appearance Intro Video NFSC KenjiIntro References pl:Kenji de:Kenji es:Kenji